OneShot - Minha Perdição
by Jaade-chan
Summary: Itachi se vê apaixonado pelo melhor amigo de seu irmão e vai fazer de tudo para conquistar a criança inocente que é Naruto. (ItaXNaru)


–Onii-san! Onii-san! - Sasuke veio correndo.

–O que quer otouto? - perguntei mau humorado, Sasuke tinha apenas sete anos e não fazia nem um ano que nossos pais haviam sofrido um acidente de avião, ele estava superando muito bem a perda dos pais, desde então, venho cuidando dele como se fosse meu próprio filho apesar de suas criancices que me deixavam com um mau humor constante.

–O Naru-chan pode vir dormir aqui hoje? - ele perguntou sorrindo de orelha a orelha. Naruto estava na mesma classe de Sasuke, era seu melhor amigo mas me levava a loucura. Desde o primeiro dia em que botei meus malditos olhos em cima do pirralho meu coração começou a palpitar cada vez mais forte. Adorava seus belos par de olhos azuis da cor do céu, sua boca carnuda, seu corpo frágil com a pele rosada, seus rebeldes cabelos loiros e sua aparência inocente. Tudo nele era perfeito. Eu sabia que era errado amar algo tao puro e inocente como ele, afinal nossa diferença de idade era realmente grande. Eu com meus vinte e quatro anos e eles com seus puro sete anos. Pensar nos meus desejos impuros com aquela criança me fazia acreditar que eu era um doente e pode ser que eu seja mesmo, mas não estava nem ai pra isso, eu queria aquela criança em meus braços, e ia te-la de qualquer maneira.

–Claro que sim, que horas ele vem? - perguntei quase sorrindo.

–Lá pelas sete. - Sasuke respondeu e saiu correndo feliz enquanto eu tentava pensar nas melhores maneiras de seduzir o pirralho e colocar Sasuke para dormir.

Ainda eram duas da tarde então fui dar uma arrumada na casa e em meu quarto caso eu tivesse algum sucesso, já tinha alguns planos em mente para trazer Naruto ao meu quarto mas era bom não ter muitas esperanças, ele era apenas uma criança mimada que gostava de sair esperneando por aí apesar de sua aparência calma ,ou seja ele podia muito bem sair correndo assim que eu tentasse alguma coisa, mas hoje eu ira ser persistente. Eu precisava dele, era algo incontrolável.

A campainha tocou e controlei meu impulso de sair correndo abrir a porta, andei calmamente até a porta e a abri.

Lá estava minha perdição, vestindo um short verde e uma camiseta branca segurando sua pequena mochila, sorri para ele.

–Pode entrar Naru-chan, Sasuke esta te esperando lá em cima. - ele acenou ao pai e entrou, fechei a porta e fiz o mesmo, observando sua linda bundinha enquanto ele subia as escadas. Afastei meus pensamentos impuros e fui colocar meu plano em pratica. Andei até a cozinha preparando um delicioso lanche e três copos de suco, um deles com aqueles remédios bem forte para dormir, afinal eu não queria o Sasuke incomodando minha noite com o

Naru-chan. Subi as escadas e entrei no quarto de Sasuke carregando a bandeja, depositei-a no chão e me sentei ao lado de Naruto que observava Sasuke jogando seu videogame esperando por sua vez.

Coloquei o copo com remédio ao lado de Sasuke torcendo para ele tomar o mais rápido possível e entreguei um a Naruto que sorriu ao pegá-lo.

–Sasuke, morre logo, eu também quero jogar. - disse Naruto com aquela voz manhosa de criança pedindo algo.

Sasuke fez uma cara de reprovação e entregou o controle para Naruto pegando o copo de suco em seguida.

Segurei minha felicidade ao vê-lo tomando o copo inteiro e me concentrei em Naruto, que jogava com um lindo sorriso no rosto que me fazia babar. Sasuke encostou seu corpo no pé da cama e bocejou.

–Naru-chan, eu to ficando com sono. - disse com a voz sonolenta.

–Ah Sasuke-kun. - Naruto fez um beicinho. - Agora que o jogo estava ficando bom.

–Gomen mas eu vou dormir. - disse coçando os olhos. -Meu Onii-san te faz companhia. Oyasumi Naru-chan.

Sasuke se levantou e se jogou na cama ainda de roupa e de repente veio mais uma ideia brilhante a minha mente.

–Naruto, sei que não é a primeira vez que você vem dormir em casa mas ultimamente vem acontecido umas coisas estranhas. Algo parecido com barulhos e passos sabe? Só quis te avisar por que se por um acaso você ficar com medo vou recebê-lo de braços abertos no meu quarto. Você sabe onde ele fica. - pisquei e me levantei indo levar a louça para lavar.

–Espera, Itachi-san, você esta falando de fantasmas? Eu tenho muito medo. - ele fez uma cara de choro que me fez ter uma vontade imensa de agarra-lo ali mesmo e força-lo a fazer o que eu quisesse. - Não me deixe sozinho

Itachi-san!

Eu sorri e segurei a bandeja com uma só mao estendendo a outra para Naruto que a pegou no mesmo instante.

–Vamos, eu só vou deixar a louça lá em baixo.

Assim que voltamos desliguei o videogame e ajeitei Naruto em um colchão ao lado da cama de Sasuke, apaguei a luz e fui para meu quarto deixando a porta aberta.

Deitei na cama com a luz ainda acesa e comecei a ler um livro a espera de Naruto, e não demorou muito para o pirralho vir me chamando manhoso na porta com seu travesseiro na mao. Me levantei sorrindo e parei em sua frente.

–Está com medo Naru-chan?

–Hai, eu não consigo dormir. - disse com os olhos chorosos.

–Venha. - indiquei a cama para ele,tranquei a porta e guardei meu livro.

–Posso apagar as luzes?

–Hai.

Apaguei as luzes e antes de me deitar ao lado dele, tirei minha blusa e minha calça ficando apenas com minha cueca boxer. Puxei o edredom para cima de nós dois e me deitei aconchegando-me um pouco próximo demais a Naruto.

Virei-me ficando de frente com suas costas e passei a mao em seus fios macios.

–Naru-chan esta com sono? - perguntei em meio aquela escuridao.

–Iie, estou bem animado, queria muito brincar. - ele disse se virando para mim.

–E se eu te ensinar uma nova brincadeira? Diferente de todas as outras. - falei esperando que ele mordesse a isca.

–Uma nova brincadeira pode ser interessante. Como se brinca?

–Vou te ensinar. - falei e segurei em sua nuca acariciando-a levemente, aproximei nossos lábios e colei os meus no dele. Inicialmente era apenas um selinho mas quando pedi passagem com a minha língua Naruto cedeu sem hesitar querendo saber mais sobre a tal brincadeira.

Deslizei minha mão pelo seu pequeno corpo lhe causando arrepios e juntei mais seu corpo ao meu. Cessei o beijo para olhar nos olhos de Naruto e ouvi um gemido de protesto.

–Gostou da brincadeira Naru-chan? - perguntei.

–Muito, eu posso brincar disso com qualquer pessoa? - ele perguntou inocente.

–Não, só comigo Naru-chan, é uma brincadeira especial que precisa ficar só entre nós dois. - falei sério. - Você promete?

–Prometo Itachi-san. - pude ver seu sorriso mesmo na escuridão do quarto. - Então brinque um pouco mais comigo.

Sorri e voltei a beija-lo, dessa vez um pouco mais urgente, fazendo meu corpo esquentar aos poucos ansiando pelo corpo de Naruto. Posicionei-o abaixo de mim precionando-o com meu corpo e passei a beijar e morder seu pescoço arrancando leves gemidos de sua boca. Entrei com minha mão embaixo de sua camisa e belisquei seus mamilos retirando depois a camisa de seu pijama. Fui beijando-o até finalmente chegar em seus mamilos onde eu chupei arrancando ainda mais gemidos da boca de meu Naru-chan.

–Itachi-san, o que é isso? Sinto todo meu corpo quente. - ele disse entre gemidinhos.

–Faz parte da brincadeira Naru-chan, já já farei isso passar.

Desci mais um pouco e deixei uma trilha de saliva chegando até a barra de seu short que logo puxei para baixo com meus dentes deixando Naruto apenas com sua roupa de baixo.

Mordisquei a parte interna de sua coxa deixando um chupão no mesmo lugar em seguida. Voltei a beijar seus lábios roçando minha visível ereção contra a sua. Retirei sua cueca por completo libertando seu pequeno membro desperto. Abocanhei-o chupando fazendo Naruto agarrar os lençóis da cama e gemer mais alto.

–Ah! ...Itachi-san! Isso é tao...tao bom! - falou entre gemidos.

Parei meus movimentos recebendo um suspiro frustrante em seguida.

–Naru-chan, tem certeza que quer continuar? - sussurrei em seu ouvido.

–Hai! Faça esse calor sumir Itachi-san, onegai! - pediu respirando com dificuldade.

Libertei-me de minha boxer sentindo um pouco de alivio e abri as pernas macias de Naruto entregando a ele dois de meus dedos.

–Lambe eles...e os deixe bem molhados Naru-chan. - Naruto o fez assim que pedi, chupando-os bem.

Voltei a beijá-lo alternando as vezes para seu pescoço e alcancei sua entrada com meu dedo massageando-a em volta. Introduzi o primeiro dedo e senti Naruto se encolher. Com minha outra mão comecei a estimular sua ereção para que sentisse menos dor e comecei a fazer movimentos com meu dedo. Quando vi que ele havia começado a se acostumar e que seus gemidos passaram a ser de prazer, introduzi um segundo dedo fazendo ele apertar seus olhos de dor. Fiz o mesmo procedimento, quando ele se acostumou retirei meus dedos ouvindo um protesto da parte de Naruto e posicionei meu membro com minha mão em frente a sua entrada. Tentei ser o mais cuidadoso possível mas era impossível que Naruto não sentisse dor alguma então fui entrando bem devagar para ele se acostumar com meu tamanho. Eu ouvi o choro baixinho dele começar e parei de me mover.

–Esta tudo bem Naru-chan?

–Itai! Ta doendo muito. - disse entre soluços. - Mas não quero que pare.

Beijando-o consegui fazer com que meu membro entrasse completamente dentro de Naruto. Ele apertava meu braços com força e gemia baixinho de dor. Comecei a estocar devagar estimulando seu membro novamente até que seus gemidos passaram a ser de prazer.

–Mais!... Mais Itachi-san! - gemeu alto.

O prazer estava consumindo meu corpo cada vez mais, eu nunca estive tao feliz, tudo que eu queria era ter meu Naru-chan de corpo e alma entregues a mim, gritando meu nome o mais alto que conseguisse,

Estoquei cada vez mais rápido sentindo o orgasmo chegar.

–Tá vindo...alguma coisa estranha...! - falou entre seus loucos gemidos.

Estoquei mais um pouco, o mais forte que pude sem machucar Naruto e chegamos ao ápice juntos. Sai de dentro dele e me deitei ao seu lado ofegando.

–Foi incrível Itachi-san! Quero brincar disso todos os dias! - disse Naruto sem fôlego.

–Sempre que quiser meu Naru-chan. - sorri e o abracei, Naruto logo caiu no sono seguido por mim.


End file.
